Birthdays and Blindfolds
by Acherona
Summary: Ciel is turning sixteen but he’s not looking forward to his birthday at all. Will Sebastian’s surprise help our young Earl feel better? Smutty oneshot.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor am I making any money of these writings.

**Warning** – Boyxboy lovin' and graphic sex between males, if this is not your cup of tea please turn back now.

**AN** – _This was written for a contest where the theme was _"Birthday Surprise For Ciel"._This is my first time writing for this fandom so we'll see how it turned out. _

_Please enjoy…_

**Birthdays and Blindfolds**

Ciel opened his eyes warily and blinked the sleep out of them. He liked the nights when he was alone and could remove his cursed eye-patch, the thing though necessary was not comfortable at all.

The thick velvet drapes drawn around the bed kept any light out so Ciel didn't know what time it was but both his body and mind told him it was early, before sunrise. He was still dazed from sleep and didn't have the energy to reach out for his pocket watch that lay on the polished wooden bedside table.

'_Happy Birthday to me.' _Ciel thought to himself as he stretched all his muscles like a cat in the soft bed. The Phantomhive earl turned sixteen today and he'd dreaded the day for months. Tonight was the official ball to celebrate his engagement and pending marriage to Lady Elizabeth. The Queen had decided that he was old enough to get married and see to it that the Phantomhive line was continued. Ciel scoffed, she probably just wanted to make sure her dog had pups before he had to be put down for one reason or another. He just wanted t pull the covers over his head and stay in his dark cocoon all day. He didn't want this, hell he didn't even like girls. That he had discovered early on. Lizzie was annoying and she hadn't mellowed out during the past years, plus he had a suspicion she didn't want this anymore than he did. Ciel had seen the puppy-eyes she would cast in the young Count of Ravenwood's direction. Unfortunately no one could go against the Queens wishes.

Ciel sighed as he started to sit up in bed, Sebastian would be here soon and he wanted to be ready and dressed before that. Lately he'd been dressing himself before his butler came to help in. For a while now he'd been uncomfortable with Sebastian touching him, uncomfortable because he'd started to crave that touch. Every time those slender glove-encased hands brushed against him he felt an electrical surge through his entire body. That scared him; Sebastian was his butler, his weapon, his demon. He couldn't be trusted and Ciel needed to repress these confusing feelings for the black haired man, they could never lead anywhere anyway.

The young man pulled the drapes of away from his bed and looked blearily at the grey light outside the window and a sky that just started to be colored pink by the rising sun. The first thing he did was to take his eye-patch from the bedside table and tie it on, Ciel felt naked without it and he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him without it. He then lit the lamps at watched as they spread their golden light in the large shadowy room. After washing off he busied himself with his dark grey pants, (full-length the shorts were gone) before moving on to the pristine white linen shirt. The same as with the eye-patch he felt very uncomfortable with having the mark on his back uncovered, the one he'd gotten during the year after his parents death…before Sebastian had found him. Ciel closed his eyes a moment before he continued dressing, he hated thinking about that year and the things he'd been forced to do. He braced himself and put on the mask he wore every day, the mask of the Earl of Phantomhive, the head of his family and the Queens dog. Ciel wasn't allowed to show weakness of any kind, his life wasn't his own and neither was his soul.

The Earl walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer containing his cravats; he chose a white one with silver patterns matching his trousers. He couldn't tie the cravat himself but he laid it out so it would be ready when Sebastian came to help him. A shiver went down his spine as he thought of the butler standing so close to him, his long slender working the piece of cloth around Ciel's neck, touching him…

A knock on the door woke Ciel from his musings and he composed himself just as the heavy door opened and Sebastian walked in carrying a silver tray filled with breakfast.

"Good Morning Master, I see that you're up already." Sebastian said as he walked further into the room, his eyes roaming over the other man.

"Yes Sebastian," Ciel replied in a short tone of voice, trying to hide the turmoil inside him that he always felt when he was close to the demon. "You can put the tray down on the table by the window, I feel like eating while overlooking the garden this morning."

"Yes Master." Sebastian said politely and made his way over to said table. "By the way Master, happy birthday."

"Hmmm." Was Ciel's only reply, this birthday wasn't happy at all for him. "Sebastian is everything ready for the ball tonight?" He asked.

"No but that's not necessary, there won't be a ball." Sebastian answered.

"Why?" Ciel asked in a very surprised tone.

"By midday a terrible storm will sweep in over the county and no guests will be able to make it here." Sebastian answered calmly.

"What are you talking about, there isn't a cloud in the sky, of course there will be a ball." Ciel was beginning to get annoyed with the butler.

"No there _WILL_ be a storm and the ball _WILL_ be canceled. Either that choice or I will kill every single guest myself before they reach this house." Sebastian said just as calmly as before.

Ciel could only look at the other man, eye wide and mouth slightly agape. Sebastian's eyes flashed red when they looked at him and Ciel flinched as Sebastian leaned down and placed their faces a hair-length apart.

"You are mine." The demon hissed. "Body and soul you belong to me. Did you really think I would let you promise yourself to someone else? Every single part of you is mine for the taking."

Ciel wanted to object, wanted to play the lord and tell the butler to step back into his place as a servant but he'd never seen such a look in Sebastian's eyes before and it both scared and exhilarated him. "B-but the Queen…" he said and cursed himself for stuttering and showing weakness to the creature before him.

"Tch, your precious Queen. She is nothing more than an insect to me and I could crush her as easy as one." Sebastian said. "I won't need to though. It so happened that last night Lady Elizabeth escaped to Gretna Green with a certain Count, by now she's probably someone else's wife and not even your Queen can do anything about that. Another reason why the ball shouldn't and will not take place."

"You made this happen!" Ciel gasped. He couldn't say that he was unhappy of getting out of an engagement that he never wanted but he didn't like anyone pulling his strings.

"Of course I did." Sebastian admitted without blinking an eye. "I can do anything, after all I'm one hell of a butler and I wasn't going to stand by while someone tried to touch what belongs to me."

Sebastian stepped forward and yanked Ciel out of the chair he was sitting in. "I will show you that you're mine and mine alone," Sebastian whispered in his ear. "I will claim you…"

Sebastian grabbed the cravat from the bedside table and tied it around the young Earl's head as a blindfold. Ciel stood there in the middle of the floor completely blind, waiting for something to happen. Deep down he wanted this, he wanted to know what it felt like to be touched by the other, to taste him and be tasted.

"Consider your birthday present, your surprise" An amused voice said from somewhere behind him. Ciel knew that it was Sebastian but not knowing precisely where the other was in the room made things both disconcerting and exciting.

It was strange how his other senses seemed to grow clearer when he couldn't see. He was used to wearing an eye-patch over one eye but losing his sight completely like this was an entirely different thing. He noticed things more easily when he didn't have his sight to distract him. The air flowing in to his bedroom from slightly cracked window. The smell of the tea Sebastian had brought and the lilies that stood on the mantelpiece in their silver vase, the sound of the lace curtain fluttering in the breeze, the ticking of the clock on the wall, birds chirping outside and someone walking down a stair somewhere... he was just so acutely aware of it all that it made his hair stand on end. He listened after Sebastian, waiting for the other man to do something. Ciel felt vulnerable and uncomfortable and yet at the same time he felt exhilarated.

Suddenly he felt warm breath fan over his face and his own breath hitched at the sensation. He felt something touch his bottom lip and he realized that it was a gloved covered finger. The touch disappeared and Ciel reached out his tongue to taste the spot where the finger had been and got a soft groan as a reply. Soon soft lips covered his own and a slick tongue ran along the seam of his mouth trying to gain access. Ciel parted his lips slightly and quickly a pointed tongue was inside touching the tip of his pink muscle softly, luring it to play.

Sebastian deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue deeply into Ciel's cavern. After a few moments of not knowing how to respond the young boy shyly returned the gesture, tentatively twining his tongue with Sebastian's and leaning in to the butler's embrace. Being blindfolded caused every touch to seem more intense and he shivered at Sebastian's breath fanning his cheek as the butler withdrew from the kiss to give the boy a chance to catch his breath. Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's hips and pulled the birthday boy closer.

Ciel couldn't help but moan, blushing as he did so and cursing the fact that his demon could reduce him to this shaking mass of need. He liked this kiss much better than the few that he had shared with Lizzie during their youthful, hormonal experiments. The few awkward hugs and kisses he'd shared with her had never felt like this. Sebastian's kisses and touches set his blood on fire, making it feel like it was molten lava running through his veins.

Ciel jerked as he felt finger rubbing across his right nipple, he mewled loudly. He'd never imagined such a simple touch could feel so good and the fact that he had no idea of knowing what Sebastian would do next was exhilarating, exciting. He enjoyed his feeling of forced helplessness as it allowed him to escape his role as master and just feel.

"Does it feel good, Master?" Sebastian purred softly, pushing Ciel's white linen shirt off Ciel's slender shoulders and dropping it on the floor beside them. After that was accomplished, Sebastian took a hold of the waistband of Ciel's trousers and led him towards the bed. Once Ciel was lying on the soft blue covers of the king-sized bed, Sebastian said, "Relax little Master, I'm going to make you feel even better." He then leaned down and twirled his tongue around Ciel's nipple, causing the boy to cry out and arch upwards. Sebastian's tongue was long, hot and wet. The butler bit down lightly around the erect, swollen little nub and tugged gently, smiling smugly at the pleasured scream that came from Ciel. He had longed for years to have the boy like this, panting beneath him. He wanted to possess every part of the younger male, to claim him completely. The boy was his, only his.

Sebastian released Ciel's nipple and kissed his way down his Master's pale, silky stomach, stopping at the teen's navel. He swirled his tongue around the bellybutton, dipping in occasionally, until Ciel was a moaning, quivering mass of sensation. As Sebastian kept Ciel distracted by fucking his navel with his talented tongue, he reached for the buttons on Ciel's trousers undoing them quickly and inching the trousers down his Masters shapely hips and legs. He smirked when he got the pants completely off and threw them to the floor on the side of the bed. Ciel was now lying naked and panting on the bed he could see tears of pleasure escaping from underneath the blindfold and Sebastian hadn't seen a more delicious sight in all his years. The boy was a pale smooth buffet laid out for him to taste, to devour. Sebastian wrapped his hand around the Earl's hard member and licked the precum from the head savoring the first taste of his prize. His read eyes glowed at the spicy yet sweet taste on his tongue, he knew already that he would never let this boy go. For eternity this delectable morsel belonged to him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, allowing his legs to fall to his sides and buried his hands in Sebastian's silky raven locks. He was lost in a stormy sea of pleasure and reacting purely on instinct, letting the waves crash over him without abandon.

Sebastian smirked, very pleased that he had gotten Ciel to cry out his name in such a throaty voice. He swallowed Ciel's cock into his mouth and sucked firmly, he pushed so that his nose was buried in soft pubic hair and swallowed around the dick lodged in his throat relishing in the pants and mewls that spilled from Ciel's sweet lips. He wanted the boy to come this way first so that he would be completely relaxed for the actual penetration, plus he really wanted to taste his Master's essence. Strange as it sounds for a demon Sebastian wanted to hurt the boy as little as possible. The more Ciel liked this, the more chances there would be for the demon to play pleasure games with his sweet young Master. Moving one hand down, the butler circled Ciel's puckered entrance teasingly while he swallowed more around the arousal into his mouth feeling it jump at his ministrations.

Ciel arched upwards, trying to shove more of his cock into Sebastian's mouth and gave a muffled scream and tensed as he came, spilling his seed in Sebastian's suctioning, eager and waiting mouth. The demon swallowed Ciel's strings of release before releasing the teen's softening dick and reaching into to his coat pocket for the small bottle of oil he had placed there earlier. Pulling off his pristine white gloves he poured the oil into the palm of his hand and rubbed it around until his fingers were shiny and slick, Sebastian spread the slick substance around Ciel's pink bud before pressing a finger firmly inside.

Ciel didn't even move a muscle. He was practically boneless puddle of satisfied goo in his relaxed state. He did tense up slightly when Sebastian added another finger, scissoring the two fingers to stretch the tiny hole, it didn't hurt as much as it felt really strange to have something foreign inside him. Then Sebastian brushed a spot inside of him that made him cry out and thrust down, impaling himself on the butler's fingers and forcing them deeper inside of him.

Sebastian carefully added a third finger and couldn't help but shudder at the tight heat surrounding his fingers, sucking them in. He couldn't wait to be buried in that soft, tight ass. Pulling his fingers out hastily, he hurriedly rose and quickly undressed himself. He retrieved the flask from his pocket and poured some more of the oil out of the small bottle and with quick movements massaged it onto his cock. Then the butler positioned himself at the Ciel's stretched entrance. He leaned down and kissed Ciel's blindfolded eyes as he slowly began to thrust into the boy.

Ciel hissed in pain as Sebastian entered him, he winced as the burning pressure increased. Of course he had experienced worse pain then this but the demon was so big and he filled him so completely. Finally after a few agonizing moments, Sebastian was buried to the hilt, and Ciel gave a sigh of relief, he tried to relax in Sebastian's arms and he sought the others lips with his own, yearning for a kiss.

Sebastian forced himself to stay still for a few moments, giving Ciel time to adjust to his hard member, before pulling back and thrusting back inside. This was difficult because despite his polite and submissive surface he was a demon and demons are not known for their patience or care for others. After giving Ciel some time to get used to the cock stretching his hole he gradually increased his pace in response to Ciel thrashing underneath him and pleading for more. Soon Sebastian was slamming into Ciel at a furious pace, making sure to hit the boy's prostate with every thrust. Ciel was mewling and moaning continuously as the butler took care to hit that spot inside of him, keeping the waves of pleasure crashing over him. Sebastian being undone by the tight heat surrounding him and knowing that he was about to climax, wrapped his pale hand around Ciel's neglected and straining cock and fisted the boy to the fast jerky rhythm his hips were moving feeling the pearly precum leaking from the head of the member and over his fingers. Sebastian wasn't the only one close to coming.

Ciel wrapped his long legs around Sebastian's waist, pulling the taller man as close to him as he could, and arched his back as his orgasm building deep inside him, making even his toes curl. When the hand Sebastian had wrapped around his arousal, jerked him in time to those mind-numbing thrusts, Ciel fell over the edge into the sea of pleasure, screaming hoarsely as he came in white hot spurts all over his stomach and chest as well as over Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian let out an almost feral growl as Ciel's tight ass convulsed around his thrusting cock making him increase his speed, desperate to reach his own climax. A few more strong thrusts and Sebastian moaned as he spilled his seed deep inside Ciel.

'_MINE!' _Was the only thought in the butler's head.

Sebastian actually feeling drained collapsed on top of the boy, too tired to even roll over. Ciel was quiet and didn't complain at the added weight on top of him. He simply held on to Sebastian's strong back as if the butler was the anchor keeping him from being washed away in this raging sea of sensations.

As the two slowly came down from their orgasms and their breathing evened out a bit, Sebastian rolled over and took Ciel with him so that the boy was resting on his chest.

"Happy birthday Master." Sebastian chuckled, untying the blindfold and seeing a sharp eye blinking blearily at him.

"Hmmm." Ciel said. He would never admit it but he actually liked this birthday surprise, he loved his demon but he'd be damned if he would act all submissive now, he was still a lord.

"Sebastian." Ciel said in a short almost snotty tone. "You have my permission to surprise me again."

The demon's eyes flashed red and a toothy grin appeared on his face.

"As you wish my Master." He replied and shifted so the boy was underneath him again. "Why don't we have a repeat performance right away?"

His only answer was a deep sigh of pleasure as the demon claimed his lord's lips in a bruising kiss…

**The End.**

**AN** _– So there you have it. I hope that it wasn't too terrible. Thank you so much for reading and please review…_


End file.
